The present invention relates to a feeding-bottle device with an adjustable air inflow. More particularly, the feeding-bottle device comprises a feeding bottle having an annular rim face, a clamping ring and a teat having an annular collar. A plurality of substantially radially extending ribs, disposed on one of the rim face of the bottle and the lower face of the teat collar, form delimiting air-inlet passages between the teat and the rim of the feeding bottle.
The function of these passages is, in proportion to the consumption of a liquid contained in the feeding bottle, to allow an inflow of air compensating this consumption and thus making it possible to keep the interior of the feeding bottle at atmospheric pressure so as to make sucking easier.
Teats are currently marketed under the brand name of "Dodie" in an embodiment according to which each rib is formed on the lower face of the collar and overlaps the rim of the feeding bottle continuously, that is to say from an edge of this rim facing towards the inside of the feeding bottle to an edge of this rim facing the outside of the feeding bottle.
In this known embodiment, the air inflow is effective when the child user absorbs the liquid contained in the feeding bottle very quickly, but as soon as the child sucks slowly or stops sucking the liquid leaks out via the air-inlet passages, this having an unpleasant effect on the surroundings.
Admittedly, the leaks of liquid can be limited to some extent by screwing the clamping ring vigorously onto the feeding bottle, so as to reduce the effective cross-section of the air-inlet passages by compressing the ribs onto the rim, it is nevertheless impossible in this way to seal off the air-inlet passages completely, that is to say eliminate all the leaks, inasmuch as the ribs preserve a relief in relation to the second face of the collar, even in their state of maximum compression; furthermore, this operation can result in a rapid destruction of the ribs if it is repeated, and it can therefore become impossible to restore an air-inlet passage having a sufficient effective cross-section for when the baby sucks normally.
A completely sealing closure of the air-inlet passages is also impossible when, according to another known embodiment, the ribs are formed on the annular rim face of the feeding bottle, and in this case repeated vigorous screwing of the clamping ring onto the feeding bottle to reduce as far as possible the effective cross-section of the air-inlet passages can result in rapid damage to the second face of the collar of the teat.